


Duet

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [50]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (in the background) - Freeform, Bathrooms, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Karaoke, M/M, predatory behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Hinata has been having fun at karaoke with the rest of his friends from Karasuno when he decides to go to the toilet - he should have known he'd meet someone scary there...





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluekujira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/gifts).



> This is for a prompt from [here](http://fire-bear.tumblr.com/post/158267506928/sentence-dialogue-drabble-prompts) which I took forever to do. This is a combination of sentence 19 and dialogue 8. Figured I might as well put them together.
> 
> N.B. They’re all meant to be in college at this point so Hinata’s a bit taller. Noya’s just the same height, though…

Hinata almost couldn't believe it was happening. Then again, with his track record with bathrooms, he should have known that not even getting into college would stop that trend. He was just a little taller and wasn't wearing a uniform.

Earlier, he had met up with his friends and he would never have imagined _this_ would happen. They had had dinner, chatted amicably about their Karasuno days and finally ended up at a karaoke box. Hinata had been having so much fun. Yachi had sung a love song to Kiyoko who had blushed prettily. Then Tanaka and Nishinoya had decided to duet a love song to Kiyoko but she had only frowned at them. After they'd dragged Tanaka and Nishinoya out of the way, Suga sang a fun song about being partners, grinning at Daichi. Some of them had sung English songs which Hinata knew but didn't know the meaning of and a lot of them turned out to be duets. Hinata had stuck to Japanese songs but he'd had fun so far and had even promised to do a duet with Kageyama.

Then he'd realised the water he had drunk had arrived at his bladder and needed to be released. So he'd excused himself and rushed off the the nearest toilet. Unfortunately, just as he was finishing up, someone else had slammed open the door and stumbled in.

Glancing over his shoulder, Hinata saw a large, bulky man in a suit which seemed strained, as if he was close to bursting it at the seams. His face was entirely red and he was squinting as he staggered to the urinal next to Hinata. The man completely dwarfed him and Hinata found himself nervous enough to let out another burst. When the man focussed on him, Hinata bit his lip and hoped he could get away soon.

"Hey," said the man, slurring the word so horribly Hinata nearly had to ask what he said. "Hey, y'know, you're quite pretty for a guy."

"Th-Th-Thank you?" Hinata squeaked, relieved that he was finally finished. He quickly stuffed himself away and zipped up. But, when he turned, he found that the guy was staring in the general area of where his dick had been. Starting to get scared, Hinata shuffled around him to reach the sinks where he washed his hands as quickly as he could.

Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough. Before he could turn to the paper towel holder, he saw the guy suddenly lurch away from the urinal, stumbling towards him. Hinata froze as the man stood close behind him, almost boxing him into the sink. Unable to stop himself, Hinata glanced down to find that the man was hanging free.

Somehow, that made him more nervous.

"Arentcha gonna say something nice about me?" the man demanded.

"Er..." said Hinata and tried to sidle away. In his panicked state, he went the wrong way and put the man between himself and the door. He slowly backed away, aiming for a cubicle and a door which would lock.

"C'mon, princess, you can tell me ya think I'm handsome. And that ya like my cock." Hinata didn't get a chance to respond: the man suddenly lunged forward, slamming his hand across the door into the cubicle. "Where're ya going?" he demanded of Hinata, stepping forward menacingly as Hinata found himself backed against the wall.

"I-" Hinata began, tremulously – and the door to the bathroom opened.

He almost slid to the ground when a surge of relief swept over him. Hinata barely had the chance to register that Tanaka, Nishinoya and Ennoshita had entered the room before the man moved again. Startled, Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, half-expecting to be grabbed by the guy. Instead, he heard some thuds, a smacking noise and a bang followed swiftly by a clatter. A groan came from the floor and Hinata slowly opened his eyes, peering through his eyelashes at the scene.

An irate Nishinoya was glowering at the floor to the side of Hinata. Upon looking down, he could see that the drunk man was now curled up, holding his face. Tanaka stood above him, his hand still clenched in a fist and his face dark. Ennoshita, meanwhile, was sidling up to Hinata, reaching for him. Slowly, Hinata shuffled away from the man until he came within reach of Ennoshita and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull him away.

"Hinata," growled Tanaka, making him jump. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," said Hinata, nervously.

"Come on," murmured Ennoshita. "Let's get you back to the others."

Ennoshita bustled him out of the room, Nishinoya making sure to step in front of them, hiding them the man. Once he was through the door, Hinata felt like he could finally breathe again. He let Ennoshita guide him to the side of the door while he breathed deeply. They were soon followed out by Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"Shoyou," said Nishinoya, peering up at him. "Are you okay?"

Attempting to smile, Hinata nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine, thanks!"

"So," said Tanaka, folding his arms over his chest, "why did I have to punch that guy?"

"What do you mean?!" exclaimed Ennoshita. "You saw him!"

"Yeah, no, I know that," Tanaka protested. "What I meant was, did he recognise you from volleyball? Or was he just being a dick?"

Shrugging, Hinata said, "I dunno. He told me I was pretty and wanted me to say something back."

His three friends looked at each other, seemingly communicating without speaking. "I'm gonna go tell the staff," Nishinoya declared, spinning on his heel and running off, practically bouncing off the wall as he rounded the corner.

"I'll make sure the jerk doesn't go after anyone else," Tanaka growled, cracking his knuckles. It made Hinata flinch, throwing him an apprehensive glance.

Tugging on Hinata's elbow, Ennoshita began to pull him back towards their room. "Come on, Hinata. Let's leave this to them and go back."

Thankfully, their room wasn't too far away. Hinata was even more thankful when he realised that his legs had turned to jelly and that he was leaning into Ennoshita more than he normally would. When they reached the door, Ennoshita made sure Hinata could lean into the wall if he needed to and opened it before ushering the younger man through.

As soon as they entered, Suga turned around to greet them. "Hinata!" he said, raising his voice over the music and smiling widely. "You've been gone a-" He trailed off as he spotted Ennoshita and looked closer at Hinata. "Are you all right?" he asked, just as the music finished and the room became much quieter. At his voice, everyone turned to look at them and Hinata grimaced.

"I'm fine," he insisted, smiling brightly. He hoped he looked as happy as he normally did.

"What happened?" Suga asked Ennoshita just as the music started up again. Asahi picked up the remote and quickly turned the sound down so they didn't have to shout.

"There was a man..." Ennoshita began.

"He was drunk," Hinata added, as cheerfully as he could manage.

"And he was... menacing Hinata," Ennoshita finished. Hinata pulled a face somewhere between a grimace and a flinch as he experienced a flash of the fear from before.

"He was what?!" exclaimed Daichi, leaping to his feet.

"He had Hinata up against a wall."

"Eh?! Where is he? I'll-"

"Calm down, Daichi-san," said Ennoshita. "Tanaka and Nishinoya are taking care of it."

"Hmm..." Daichi's face was just as dark as Tanaka's and Hinata wondered if the man was going to get out of the building alive.

"Oi, dumbass," came a voice from across the room. Everyone turned to look and Hinata spotted Kageyama through the crowd. He was standing by the end of one of the couches where he'd been sitting, arms folded across his chest and scowl tugging his lips sharply downwards. "You missed the start of... the song." Kageyama gestured at the screen and, sure enough, their duet was being shown, kanji flashing on the screen.

"Oh. Sorry, Kageyama..." said Hinata, pulling an apologetic face.

Kageyama stared at him for a moment before his eyes narrowed. "Come here," he ordered.

"Um... why?"

"Just come here."

Hinata eyed the angry visage of Kageyama. Then he ran his eyes up and down Kageyama's body, noting the clenched fists and the slight trembling. Gulping, Hinata shook his head. "No... You're gonna hit me, aren't you?"

"I'm not," Kageyama insisted, through gritted teeth. "Just get over here."

Glancing around for some sort of help, Hinata found himself alone as everyone else – most of them looking worried, some of them bemused – watched him make his way over. Once he reached him, he kept himself alert, waiting to see what would happen. "Yeah?"

"Sit," ordered Kageyama, pointing at the seat Hinata had been sitting in. Obediently, Hinata did so, blinking up at the setter. "Here," Kageyama added, grabbing one of the numerous glasses of water on the table and thrusting it into Hinata's hands. Then he picked up the tablet for choosing the songs and shoved it at Hinata, too. "Choose another one."

Before Hinata could protest, the door to the room was thrown open and Tanaka and Nishinoya entered, chests puffed out as the others turned to them. Noise filled the room once more as everyone clamoured to find out what had happened, drawing closer to the two heroes. Kageyama seemed to want to go over as well, but he stayed by Hinata's side, watching them closely. Hinata still felt a little disoriented but he took a few gulps of water and it seemed to ease the strange feelings in his chest.

Setting the glass aside, Hinata scrolled through the songs, his eagerness to sing something silly with Kageyama to make him blush slowly returning. But he knew that Kageyama would refuse to sing some songs so he turned to him to ask his opinion. "Hey," he began but he stopped when he realised that Kageyama was still trembling, still angry. Confused, Hinata reached out – and realised that he was trembling as well. Startled, he pulled his arm back and watched Kageyama watching Tanaka and Nishinoya. Kageyama still seemed angry and Hinata couldn't figure out why.

Finally, Hinata plucked up the courage to gain Kageyama's attention, tugging on his sleeve. "Hey," he said again. "Are you okay?"

Kageyama turned and gave him an incredulous look, looming over Hinata. "What? Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah!" said Hinata cheerfully, despite knowing it was a lie. "I'm fine. Are you gonna help me with thi-"

Suddenly, Kageyama moved, stepping closer. At first, Hinata thought he _was_ going to hit him. Then he turned and dropped onto the couch beside Hinata, so close that their arms brushed. "Idiot," Kageyama muttered, nudging him lightly. "You're all pale and you're shaking."

Hinata tried to deny that but, as he raised an arm to push Kageyama away, he realised he couldn't hide it. He bit his lip and dipped his head, peering up at Kageyama from through his eyelashes. "I'm..." Trailing off, he realised that he couldn't really describe how he was feeling. It was like trying to catch water; all his emotions seemed to be swiftly disappearing before he could get a grasp on them. "I'm okay," he finished. "I just wanna sing a song with you."

Still watching Kageyama carefully, Hinata noticed Kageyama's blush before he could hide it. Kageyama turned his head away, watching Asahi being handed a mic. Hinata kept his attention on Kageyama, though, wondering what he would do next.

And Kageyama surprised him.

Wordlessly, Kageyama put an arm around Hinata's waist and pulled him closer before Hinata could wriggle away. Hinata lost his balance with a soft cry and fell into Kageyama's chest. Before he could pull away and apologise, Kageyama's other arm wrapped around Hinata's shoulders and kept him pinned there.

It took Hinata a moment to realise that Kageyama was hugging him.

His face burned at the realisation but he couldn't help smiling, thinking of how far they had come, from rivals to... this. Hinata felt his panic calming, ebbing away with the intimate gesture. Unable to help himself, he snuggled into Kageyama's shoulder, turning his head so his nose was pressed against Kageyama's neck, his own arms wrapping around Kageyama's broad back. Kageyama's own grip tightened at the movement, holding him closer than ever. Hinata's body twisted to accommodate this, one leg draped over one of Kageyama's to keep himself from sliding off the couch.

"You're not allowed to go to the toilet on your own again," Kageyama grumbled.

Pouting, his lips inadvertently brushing Kageyama's skin, Hinata protested. "I'm not a kid!"

For a second, Kageyama was still and silent. Then he shook his head and said, "You're still not allowed to go on your own. I'll come with you."

Relaxing further into the hug, something like relief rushing through him, Hinata shook his head, nose brushing against Kageyama's neck and jaw as he shifted in an attempt to look at him. All he could see was Kageyama's reddened cheeks as he said, "Only if you sing something really embarrassing with me."

There was no hesitation when Kageyama said, "Fine." And Hinata felt pure happiness spread through him as he let himself feel safe and content in Kageyama's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> (Suga came by after their little intimate moment to see if Hinata was okay and when he said he was great, Suga gave him a knowing smile. Hinata was confused. Kageyama less so and much more embarrassed.)


End file.
